Little:yes Red: Uh, No
by Symbolic
Summary: Rated just to be safe-A little one-shot just for kicks. Will Hiei ever get the scrolls to Genkai's house? Hell, will he even get TO Genkai's house?


I haven't forgotten about Hunter's Game or anything, in fact I'm updating tommorrow (1/10/05) But my muse Symbolic (Notice that's my screename! I named it after him!) Yelled at me to writea quick, slightly creepy one-shot. ;;  
Disclaimer: I no own YYH

* * *

We start in a land far far away, in a town known as time, on a street called once upon Dr. where a small Koorime fire Youkai named Hiei lives on the third house down on the block. He lived with a pacifier-sucking baby with an overly huge hat and had the capability to turn into a tall brown haired, hazel-eyed teen by name of Koemna, who he had blackmailed into letting him stay at his home. In return, Hiei had to do Koemna's errands of getting groceries, or dropping things off at his grandma's, who was a tough old lady by the name of Genkai. 

One random day, Koemna shoved a basket of old scrolls and such into Hiei's hands and ordered him to take it to Genkai's.

"Hn." Was Hiei's response as he flitted away down the usual route. This, however, was cut short as Kuwabara and Yusuke, had recently had a fight there and was under construction so he had to take a detour through the forest that conveniently led to Genkai's house.

Halfway there a silver haired Youko with golden eyes, wearing a white tunic, cut him off.

"Where would you be going?" He asked sensually, waving his hips. Now, any other being would have given in right there and then, but Hiei was a little naïve and not just any normal being.

"Hn. Genkai's. Move." He then proceeded to push the fox out of the way then continue in his path to Genkai's to deliver all the little scrolls and such. Youko licked his lips and darted away, taking a shortcut to Genkai's.

Meanwhile Hiei had come across another obstacle. A thin redhead, with serene green eyes had his sights on Hiei as well.

"May I ask where you're going little one?" The redhead asked softly, leaning in to breath Hiei's ear, making him fidget. Now, any other being would thank god and pass out from the close contact, but as I said before, Hiei was naïve and not any being.

"Hn. Genkai's. Move." He pushed out of the way again, determined to get to his destination and be free to do as he pleased, such as drink coffee, make fun of Kuwabara with Yusuke, ponder meanings of life, and most importantly, eat sweet snow.

The redhead frowned mildly. "That just will not do." He spoke softly, making his way to Genkai's house as well, taking a road that would get him there before the little Koorime did.

Now Genkai was drinking tea while poring over old tomes of books, when she was interrupted by a knock on her door. Opening it, she saw a slightly out of breath Youko bending over on his knees. He quickly regained his composure.

"Move out of the way hag." He growled, making way for her bed. Now, Genkai may be old, but she had quite a kick. With a comment on youngsters these day and a yell of SPIRIT WAVE TEQNIUE! The Youko was successfully booted away from her temple, far far away.

Quite satisfied, she was about to go back to her original pastime when another knock, much softer this time, resounded in her temple. Twitching slightly, Genkai opened it to reveal a redhead.

"I am Kurama ma'am. He uttered mildly, alto voice pleasant to the ears. "I have need of your bed."

Now Genkai was all open to being nice to him until the last comment.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously. Kurama smiled disarmingly.

"Why so I can bed the small Youkai on his way over here." He grinned, feral suddenly. Genkai sighed. Just when you thought they were all right…

SPIRIT GUN!

Kurama was blasted away from her temple as well.

Getting back to Hiei, he was almost to Genkai's house (Apparently he was taking his time) when the same Youko that had blocked him from getting to Genkai's landed in his arms. A second later, the same redhead came landing down on the Youko, who was still in Hiei's arms.

"I knew you loved me!" They both shouted simultaneous, before pouncing.

Let's just say Genkai never got her scrolls.

Owari

* * *

And there you go! I be done! 


End file.
